My Love Will Be There Still
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Just a little story about the journey that Damon and Elena have taken.


He sat in front of the fire, bottle in hand. The look of pure brokenness on his face. That bitch Katherine had broken him into thousands of pieces. A great love would come out of this tragedy and no one even know it had happened.

Damon had opened that tomb, the look of someone who had finally ended their suffering. He was about to see the woman he believed he had loved for the last 145 years. It was when she didn't make an appearance that he finally broke down. His face showed the true visage of a broken man with just a hint of suicidal tendencies. He stayed there for a minute, numb to the world. It was then that an angel came down from heaven and wrapped him up in her embrace. No one would know the effects of this angel's embrace for 2 years. Even Damon himself would deny and try to repress the effects this angel had on him with drinks and countless women.

When Katherine did come back to him he was confused and helpless, the angel's embrace already making it's changes and recreating his heart. He didn't know whether to kill her or fuck her. He went for option 2. But first he would have to know something, something that would cause him to lose his guardian angel in the end. The devil told him that it was all a ruse, that she had loved his brother. This broke an already broken Damon. He rushed through the streets of Mystic Falls, drunk to the high heavens.

Plopping himself on the angel's window seat he waited for her graced presence to appear. She appeared in the most gracious of light, the glassy look in his eyes enough to break the hearts of anyone who saw him. The angel asked what he was doing here and Damon hid his heartbreak well, but angel's are pure beings. He tried to kiss her, to hold her. The angel felt his impure touch and the poisoned words that had left the devil's mouth only hours earlier then left the angel's.

The liquid poison he had running through his veins then set him on fire. The angry flare of his nostrils then let the angel know she had unleashed the monster. An innocent soul was taken and then brought back by the magic of the Gilbert ring. His angel hated him for this. Her kind and caring nature vanished like a fading patch of sunlight. She turned just like her doppelganger, hateful, full of spite and the most disturbing feature, not caring about Damon. He was doomed to sit in this darkness forever.

When Stefan and his reclusive older brother came to town she thought that she had found the most perfect man..or vampire to spend time with. They had feelings for each other and he was safe. When she would think this though there would be this nagging feeling at the back of her begging for passion, adventure, and even a hint of danger.

Then when she did meet Damon this feeling enveloped her. It was this sense of danger, adventure, like she could go to the ends of the earth with this man, not knowing or caring if she would live or die. So she dealt with this feeling the way any normal human would, she stood there shocked and struck dumb. So, this Angel of Death landed in Mystic Falls and she was inexplicably drawn to him, that was just freaking great. With his raven hair, striking blue eyes, an expression full of mirth and youth, it was the perfect analogy, he was the Angel of Death.

It was only a matter of time before these two opposites, the angel and the angel of death, would fall into this dance of seduction, guilt, confusion, anger, and the most passionate love that had consumed any vampire in centuries.

Before anyone had realized it they were in too deep. This dance they were in was already in the second verse and no one could tear them apart. Their eyes were locked, the music was just the hallucinating symphony that no one could stop. Stefan was forced to stand idle as she slowly became engrossed in this dance, at first unwillingly but then entranced. He knew originally it would only be a matter of time before he lost her.

Elena was the first one to admit it to herself. Though she was thoroughly scared shitless it was probably the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. The more she thought about the adventure and danger and even scarier, the passion that consumed them both. She would never speak a word of this to Stefan or Damon. It would never see the light of day, or so she thought.

Damon never really admitted it to himself. It was this constant building of something in his chest every time he would speak to or talk about her. Yeah so maybe he felt like a middle school girl every time she walked up. It came with the vampire intensity of his feelings, so what sue him.

So these things that were in her heart the angel was then turned to what Damon was, an angel of Death. She claimed then that she loved him but then that damned sire bond; the bane of Damon's existence. The cure was the only way to stop this and when Jeremy died she shut down. There was no feelings and everyone tried to get Elena to turn them back on but she seemed hell bent on having fun.

Then when he snapped the quarterback's neck was when she turned it on. It was a last ditch effort and when it worked Damon could see that he was in for quite a ride. She was a different person. This Elena was better, stronger, less innocent. It scared him a bit but also kept him interested.

They were well into their journey by now. The dance was nearing the last verse and the partners were nearing the end. It was after he almost died from the werewolf venom that he heard what he has longed to hear for what seemed like his whole eternity. The 150 or so years that he had lived had not even prepared him for what he would feel in this moment.

She had seemed to be about to dump him for Stefan but when she said the words love and you. He was stunned beyond belief. There was nothing he could do to stop the rush of emotion as she kept talking and he crossed the room in two strides grabbing her face and kissing her. It was the passion, the danger, the adventure that kept them there. It was always what she wanted. He was correct that night when he met her on the bridge. Their love story had come to the end, yet it never really would. Love like that never dies.

**A/N: ****Reviews are cookies and ice cream :) **


End file.
